


Woosan is Goals

by bbiue



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, 字母梗, 現背, 英文單字梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbiue/pseuds/bbiue
Summary: → 雨傘單字梗→ 54% 真糖（？）→ "...is goals"：指某樣人事物是最終想達成的人生理想或目標
Relationships: Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, 傘榮, 崔傘/鄭友榮
Kudos: 4





	Woosan is Goals

> **W willing 自願的**

這個牌子上次好像被說過很好吃。

崔傘佇立在超市的冰櫃前思考了半晌，隨後往購物車裡多放了一桶巧克力冰淇淋。

> **O outspoken 坦率的**

鄭友榮嘴裡咬著棒棒糖，看著同樣含著糖的崔傘露出笑容。

「為什麼笑了？」  
「因為喜歡。」他瞥了眼桌面，目光又移回去。  
「我也喜歡。」視線再度交會時，他答道。

> **O observant 善於觀察的**

由於腳傷還沒復原，鄭友榮沒能在粉絲見面會中跟成員們一起表演。

看到獨自坐在牆邊的人嘴角沒了弧度望向地板的模樣，崔傘跳到一半上前拍了一下對方的大腿；後者抬頭與他相視，笑顏逐開。

> **S sudden 突然的**

一把環抱住躺倒在自己腿上的人，鄭友榮扣住對方的下顎，低頭往臉頰附上一個吻。

「？！」

> **A alliance 聯盟**

「Woo！」  
「San！」  
「「Cross！」」

> **N natural 自然的**

練習Fake Love的舞蹈動作時不約而同對到了眼，「我們在副歌部份把這個加進去吧？」

> **I illegal 非法的**

攔住了哼著歌經過的鄭友榮，崔傘縮短距離將對方敞開的衣領扣上。

> **S scent 氣味**

從後方抱著崔傘的時候鄭友榮總是像主人在吸貓似的攬著不放。

崔鍾浩眨了眨眼收回了視線，哥哥們能接受的skinship範圍至今仍是個謎。

> **G gap 缺口**

「不在身邊的時候很空虛，在身邊又很煩他⋯⋯但也真的是～沒辦法離開他的意思。」

是命中注定啊。

看著螢幕裡的崔傘，後期的字幕組對著電腦無聲的點了點頭，在畫面中加上［幾乎是黃昏的老夫婦的感覺］這句評語。

> **O offend 得罪**

「你不行。」  
「為什麼！」  
「你不是在減肥嗎！」  
「呀，不跟我一起就算了，你也不能在我面前吃啊！」

見鄭友榮的表情變的越發難看，崔傘忽然伸出一隻手捏住對方的雙頰，「不要生氣嘛，嗯？」

「⋯⋯」

> **A affection 喜愛**

鄭友榮待在原地，放任搭著他的大型貓科一下子咬他肩膀一下子親他頭頂的行為。

> **L lasting 永恆的**

「懲罰是一邊說祝福一邊親親。」聽完製作組的話，崔傘下意識往某個方向瞄了一眼。

「我們傘2020年不要生病，amicus ad aras永遠一起走下去吧。」鄭友榮一臉坦然的給了崔傘持續三秒的臉頰bobo，在隊友嫌棄的"喔嗚"下瀟灑的轉身。

> **S similarity 相似**

「我的興趣跟傘差不多，傘的也和我很像，但我喜歡他最重要的一點是傘連對我喜歡的東西都很關心。」

「因為愛你啊。」崔傘接著補充道。  
「謝謝還有愛你哦。」  
「我也愛你哦。」  
「I love you~」  
「什麼啊！」宋旼琦沒忍住，開口打斷了這段電台裡一來一往的公然示愛。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 真糖：  
> → Outspoken 坦率的  
> → Observant 善於觀察的  
> → Sudden 突然的  
> → Alliance 聯盟  
> → Gap 缺口  
> → Lasting 永恆的  
> → Similarity 相似
> 
> 真糖衍生（？）：  
> → Scent 氣味  
> → Offend 得罪  
> → Affection 喜愛
> 
> → 2020.04.11 完


End file.
